


Perfect Façade

by MinnieLue



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), IU - Fandom, Red Velvet - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Author has issues, Author has no idea were this is going, Canan - Freeform, Depression, Did l mention that Taehyung is going to suffer, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Faking happiness, Hobi and Taehyung understand each other, Hurt Jung Hoseok, Hurt Kim Taehyung, IU is a sweetheart, Idol Life, M/M, Multi, Namjin are the parents as always, Self Harm, So many tags, Taehyung and Jimin are platonic soulmates, Taehyung is that one soulmate we all deserve, Time Gap, Yoongi and CL are siblings because why not, Yoonmin is unknowingly hurting Hoseok, overprotective min yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLue/pseuds/MinnieLue
Summary: I wish l had never met you. Then there would be no need to impress you. No need to want you. No need for loving you. No need for crying over you. No need for heartbreaks. No need for pain or tears. No need for forgotten promises. No need for rejected hugs. No need for crying myself to sleep. No need for lying to myself. No need for everything you have done to make me feel like absolutely nothing.......





	Perfect Façade

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much hurt and bitterness within me, so l decided to express it in the form of this FanFiction. As you see, the Prologue is so short, because l will only continue when l see everyone’s response.  
> English is my third language, but lm fluent in it so you don’t need to worry, haha l think.  
> I got this idea from Jungkooks cute reaction to IU.  
> WARNING : If you have a weak heart and are used to happy endings, then this is definitely not for you.  
> This story is separated into two, Taehyung’s story and then Hoseok’s, But mainly Taehyungs.
> 
> That’s all for now. If this works out, my chapters will be long, about 6-7k words each, but school work is demanding so you’ll just have to be patient with.

_From the very beginning, it was always her. The way he looked at Her was as if he was looking at a constellation of alluring stars. Just her name had his heart beating so fast it threatened to punch his chest and come out. She was the Aurora Borealis of his existence._

_It has always been her, not me, so l wonder why l even tolerated such a poignant idea._

_l put up the Perfect façade, but inside, a piece on my heart was being torn with every passing second and being fed to the unforgiving wolves._

_i hate that l love him_


End file.
